Adventures of the USS Tigershark, 13
Chapter 13: Seekers Request Funsecsiev the Command wizard of the large Kermac fleet felt frustrated, a little scared and cheated. Frustrated, because he was not in control of the Celtest depot , nor did he have detailed information as for how it might be reached. Scared because he did not want to return to Kermac prime without a report of success and cheated because this mission if successful could have been the door to the Tower of Wizards and the lead position of a ministry. Without the expected success, his chances to evade punishment perhaps even a mindwipe were rather slim. Especially after the fiasco losing the gravitation controlling mountain, the Kermac leadership needed success urgently. He was there when the lead wizard responsible for the costliest project in recent Kermac history was questioned by the High Wizard and then thrown off the Wizard Tower. They did not even bother with a mind wipe and killed him right there and then. Everyone knew about the fantastic alien ship, Admiral Stahl brought back from his time in exile. Loaded with Celtest secrets and most of all the secret of the Translocator weapon. This weapon and the new shield technology was the core reason for the Union’s dominance and power. Even after all this time, the Kermac had not been able to discover the secrets of this weapon system. There were countless attempts and projects to obtain the technical details, but all had failed. Now there was the chance to secure an entire Celtest war depot, a depot that no doubt also stored Translocator cannons. Along with Celtest warships and other tech. The Supreme Wizard so he was told actually drooled as he heard the news and authorized every resource needed. Just like the doomed Kermac spy, that doublecrossing Puup named Brathering he now came to the realization that he might have jumped the gun and revealed Kermac involvement too early. His five thousand ship task force had been reduced to less than two thousand by a vicious fighting fleet of Puup warships. While the Kermac were technologically much more advanced and won the battle, the Puup fought relentlessly and to the last ship. They used their own ships as relativistic projectiles, totally disregarding their own safety sacrificing their very lives, something Funsecsiev could not understand. Their tactic was very successful and the Kermac lost a little over three thousand capital units. Worst than the loss of these units and lives was the realization that Cosporus was not the planet where the sealed library was located. The will amplifiers did not work very well on the minds of the Trontigmakader and even after torturing and interrogating a large number of locals, no one revealed the location of this library that supposedly held a vital piece of information regarding the location of the depot. While Brathering believed it was on Trokiht, no other source could confirm that. His interrogators reported at least a dozen different locations all across the Downward sector. He decided to check on Trokiht first.” It was decided to include the Wutohf in the group and quest. Lormoog had taken a prominent position at the counter and while he was served another bucket of what I assumed was some sort of spiced blood drink, educated us about the Fifth and the library. He leaned back against the bar and said.”Don’t get the wrong impression, getting to the library isn’t going to be easy. It is sealed for a reason.” Sandovahl just being served with something alcoholic, a drink recommended to him by one of the servers put down the mug. “You said you know where it is, right?” “Yes I do, but knowing where it is won’t do much good if you can’t get inside and get that information you are looking for. As I said, the Wisdom of the Fifth is a religion that has spread across these parts of the galaxy. It is a very old religion and if I remember it correctly been around even before your Celtest gained faster than light technology. The legend speaks about five entities that survived a previous universe, and came to this, our reality. They are called the Brotherhood of Sateer.” He paused obviously to think and recall more details. “The Wutohf are not very religious and I only gathered bits and pieces here and there from others and in places like this. The temple or main installation of that religion can be found on Prostradoris, the homeworld of the Porsthir and the Principle of that temple knows how to access the library. He will ask for a Token of the Fifth before, I am sure. Such a token can be issued by any Wisdom Keeper. These keepers can be found on any planet with a Wisdom Hall, there are many.” “And where is the next such Wisdom Hall?” The Red Dragon wanted to know. “The closest ones are on Puup planets and there is one on Trokiht, I believe.” “Which one do you recommend?” Lia asked. “From what I hear, the Puup are at war and are not to keen on strangers and often eat them. I say our safest bet is Trokhit.” “And they are not to keen on us. They chased us of Cosporus.” Sandovahl said. Our new guide waved his hand before his head. “That was a local thing, I doubt the Troki of Trokhit even know who was chased of Cosporus. I do business with the Buzz-speakers for a long time, I should know.” The Thauran motioned to Sandovahl.”How long for repairs?” “I need about two days if we aren’t interrupted.” “Then get started, we are leaving in two days for Trokhit. All the rest of you get your tubs fueled up and service them.” Four days ago and without any incidents worth mentioning, we had left the dusty planet and followed Lormoog, who called his ship ‘Mahgline’. According to him, we were back in Trontigmakader space and not far from their homeworld. Har-Hi came on the bridge with Alice and a Togar female in his wake. I was mildly surprised to see them in dark green uniforms and my XO said.”This is Cadet Alice Enigma and the other one is Cadet Calara Roghor. They passed their Academy entry exam and are ready to do begin their training.” “Their training? Wouldn’t they need to go to first-year basic training first, as we did?” Har-Hi proudly pointed to his ribbon display and only now I realized he was wearing uniform. “The Academy made me an authorized instructor and Admiral McElligott appointed me chief instructor of the USS Tigershark.” He gave me an elfish grin.”We are an authorized academy school vessel after all.” I got up and stepped on the SECO area of our bridge. I glared at Har-Hi.”I am the Captain and should know all these things and not be surprised by it.” “It was mentioned under line item 45 in my daily report to you, while we were on Iteamh.” “Line item 45?” “Indeed captain and you signed it too.” “And you are particularly obnoxious today, my devilish looking friend. You know I don’t read past the first page, but I think I should.” “That is why it was line item 45 on page three. Besides it was the Admirals idea to make our conscripts more legitime and better integrated, even Sodoby and Xon participate in my classes.” I sighed, “SHIP did you know that we are also an Academy ship?” “Certainly, Captain. I am very proud of that and besides, I read all the line items.” “My XO obnoxious and now my SHIP being a smartass. I think I should have stayed in bed today.” I smiled at the new cadets.”Never mind that banter, I officially welcome you to the bridge of the USS Tigershark, have you made this decision becoming not only Union citizens but members of the Fleet on your own free mind and are you aware of the consequences of this decision?” Both cadets still stood in attention and I snapped my fingers.”At ease, Cadets.” Alice was first.”Captain, we passed the Academy entry test, meaning we were seen by an entry specialist and interviewed about our motivation and goals. Granted the specialist was only tele present but the session was certified.” Her perpetual sad looking face very briefly flashed a smile.”Captain, you saved our lives, and through you, our home Sin 4 is now a free planet called Wooorld. I know Sin 4 is not my true origin, I must have been born or created somewhere else. I got some weird alien DNA in me that gives me all those psionics, but Wooorld is my home, Nestor is my father and I am a Union citizen. Being on this ship has taught me more about what it means to be Union and there is no greater desire in me than to do my part to keep it safe and give the next Alice we come across a chance too.” “Wow! I don’t think I expected that, but I am glad it is so. What are you planning to specialize in?” “Helm as it leads to OPS and eventually command. I want to become a captain like you.” I gave her the standard speech as to how difficult this chosen path would be, the same one I had been given on numerous occasions, but then I wished her the best of luck and expressed my sincere wish to see her on the big chair one day. Then I focused on Roghor’s daughter.”I am also surprised to see you in Academy uniform. I doubt you and me have spoken more than a few words since your father came aboard. I knew you and your brother stayed aboard, but I thought to join the Togar community on Union side.” “I am ashamed as to what my society has done to my father. I am a female but I do not condone this despicable treatment of males. It wasn’t always so. I want to be a Union officer and one-day Togr will join the Union, and Togar are judged by their deeds and not the color of their fur or their gender. I am going to specialize in engineering. No female Togar would ever be allowed to become one.” She then added.”Oh, and my brother isn’t here because he wants to join the Marines and the Tigershark isn’t a Marine training ship.” I sighed.”I think that might not be such a bad thing, we simply don’t do all that much planetary assault stuff. I am extending my welcomes to you as well. Why don’t you go down to engineering then? I bet there isn’t a better teacher than Circuit.” She made a purring sound and Har-Hi nodded.”Go right ahead, Cadet Roghor.” To Alice I said.”Want to try it on for size?” “Your suit?” “If you like be my guest, I was thinking about the Command seat. I had the chance to do the same as a cadet aboard the USS Hyperion.” Har-Hi added.”And later commanding the Devi of all ships.” Alice wiped her mouth.”Are you serious?” “We are in Quasi and still a day or so from our next destination.” But before Alice could take a seat. Mao interrupted with an urgent report.”Captain, there is a large fleet ahead of us, heading for the Trontigmakader home system. It’s the Kermac.” I gave Alice an apologizing gesture.”Sorry, Ms.Enigma.” I plunged back into the command seat just as Elfi told me that we are being hailed, it was the Red Dragon. He was quite obviously frustrated and disappointed.”The Kermac are ahead of us, there is no way they let us do our thing. So what are we doing now?” Lormoog tied into the conference call and said.”There are other Wisdom Halls around, this was only the closest one. However, it would have been the best one too, as I have a friend there who knows the local Wisdom keeper and obtaining a Token of Wisdom would have been easy because of that.” We all stopped and set our ships adrift. Sandovahl was now speaking.”Maybe the Kermac won’t stay long. It appears they did not remain at Cosporus very long.” Lia said.”We are monitoring the Myon traffic for a while now. The Kermac got a serious beating from the Puup and left Cosporus.” Crimson said.”Could we not go back to Cosporus? The locals are not in any position to deny us, maybe there is a Wisdom Hall too.” Lormoog said.”There is one, but I do not know in what state the Kermac left Cosporus and if the Wisdom Keeper there is even alive or willing to give us a token.” I gave Elfi the sign to tie me in and then said.”It seems Trokhit is still the best place for us to obtain that Token and the Kermac are not really there yet. I am also certain it was Brathering who supplied them with the information about the depot and the subsequent information regarding the state of the quest. All we need to do is send the Kermac somewhere else. I think I have an idea to do just that.” The Thauran’s face lit up.”We are listening, Black Velvet.” “Loormog, who would be able to provide the Kermac with a rather nice welcome?” “Oh, I am sure the Yotenen would just love to have them. They are grumpiest species I know, are of your guys Tech development and they know the Kermac too.” I almost giggled as I explained them my plan. Funsecsiev needed good news and hoped he would find the necessary information on the homeworld of these cursed Insectoids. This was not a colony but their place of origin and he expected it to be much better defended, especially since he was certain the Trontigmakader knew about Cosporus and were not as unprepared as they had been before. He had no doubt he would be victorious, but not without losses and he was too far from GC space to obtain reinforcements in time. The Kermac in charge of Intelligence was very aware of the foul mood the Lead Wizard was in and addressed the wizard with all the titles he remembered and added a few that sounded very important. It had the desired effect, Funsecsiev felt a little less irritated, especially since the subordinate called him ‘Intellect supreme’. He decided to add it to his titles as it had a very nice ring to it and it did reflect his own opinion regarding his smartness. “Go ahead and deliver your message, maybe there is a promotion in your future as well.” “Only the wizard known to all, to be the finest mind and intellect...” “I said deliver your report, by the time you do it might no longer be relevant.” “We received LRT messages from Kermac Prime, they analyzed the interrogation reports and realized we overlooked the most important information. Our spy, Brathering traveled with others to locate the Celtest depot. The whole quest was initiated by a pirate known as the Red Dragon...” Funsecsiev interrupted the officer with a rude gesture and barked.”This is all known to me. The Thauran was rescued from the gallows by us, we know who he is. That he came across information regarding a second Celtest depot is also explainable as we all know what the cursed Union found on the third planet of Palaiotk system, they call it Arsenal. I am convinced the former admiral turned pirate found the information and that Celtest equipment he was able to incorporate into that stolen ship of his.” “Wizard of highest intelligence and understanding, that is exactly what I am about to report. The Red Dragon knows more about this than anyone. He told the other pirates that are with him about the Library and the Anagog.” The Command wizard stopped himself from another annoyed reply and took a deep breath.”Go on!” “We asked the Insectoids about the location of the library and got many answers. The reason for this is the fact that there are many small libraries all across this space on many planets. The sealed library is on a planet called Yotra, almost 670 light revolutions from here. This is validated by the fact that the Red Dragon asked several sources about this planet.” “You imbecile! You come to me with this now? The wizards back at the towers will think of us as bumbling amateurs. This crook might already be there and is in possession of that information. We must stop them from gaining the Celtest depot, so we can take possession. Kermac existence hinges on this!” He opened the folding door that separated his chambers from the command center and said.”Change course, find the coordinates to a world called Yotra and make all possible haste.” The ship commander acknowledged and ordered the Puup to be brought to the command center. Guards pushed Brathering before the Commander moments later, he was not treated as a valued asset but as a prisoner. “Quick, Puup the coordinates to a planet called Yotra, it is there where the library is.” “No wonder my people are at war with them. Yes, the library of the Fifth could be there.” He used his personal data device to transfer the spatial coordinates of that planet. “By the blessed Blue Virgin, it worked. My Kermac still knew the Wizard codes, those paper faces never changed them. Not knowing Nulachfies is still alive, they swallowed the story hook line and sinker.” We all watched the Kermac fleet chance course. “That you have psionic talents we know since we were thrown out your flying treasure chamber.” Lia tied herself in.”I am the first to say it, but having you along Black Velvet turns out to be very good.” The Dragon laughed.”I liked your style from the start.” Lormoog did not know what they were referring to, of course, but he too seemed impressed by the fact that the Kermac were now on their way to a very different destination. “I only heard about the Kermac, never dealt with them, but I almost wish I could be there when the Yotenen express their displeasure being visited so unexpectedly.” Crimson Curse clicked himself into the call and said. “We can go to Trokhit now, right?” Lormoog waved his hand in a vertical fashion, indicating a positive response.”Oh yes, Trokhit is a planet open to trade and foreigners. We should have no problems getting the Token there.” Sagodi, the Generous had been very busy the last few days. The Union Welcome wagon had arrived seven days ago. No one in known history had ever seen anything like it. A fleet of thousand freighters, protected by hundred Union Battleships dropped into real space not far from Sagodi’s Roid. None of the Golden or the watching merchants of many non-Golden species ever seen freighters of such enormous size, but the arrival of the Welcome Wagon was only the beginning of relentless activities. When Sagodi received the news about Sobody’s decision to abandon the age-old neutrality Golden were so famous for and join a multi-cultural society, he was skeptical but of course, never opposed the decision of the First Merchant. He always kept Sobody’s position separate from his personal feelings and opinions about his older brother. He received a lengthy report as what Union membership meant to all Golden. Deep down he had to agree, a reform of Golden society was long overdue. The society was stalling and the encrusted customs made real progress and most of all real liberty to every Golden impossible. Union membership had changed all this, at least in theory. Sagodi and pretty much every Golden belonging to his enclave had studied and read the report that came to them by a courier ship quite a while ago. That report also mentioned the Welcome Wagon. Nothing could have prepared him for the actual arrival. There still were long lines of Golden before the booths set up in the main concourse of his bazaar. Union reps handed out free PDDs, others helped them opening Union bank accounts. The Golden were utterly amazed at GalNet that just had come online. A sales rep of SII made brisk business selling Avatar enabled GalNet terminals and virtu couches. Sagodi himself was still dizzy of the experience visiting Pluribus via Avatar. For a small fee, he was able to project himself to other locations many thousand light years away. He visited his brother’s Bazaar and was even able to speak with Gulgum, the Shrewd. A Golden patriarch owning and operating a Golden Bazaar in the Large Magellan Cloud. He had not seen or talked to that old cut throat in over eight hundred years. But that was only a small part of the activities. The entire system, his asteroid was in was surveyed in great detail. Engineers were busy building a support colony on the second planet and assembled floating fuel refineries in the atmosphere of the local gas planet. Defense platforms were towed to prominent positions making it a very costly endeavor to attack this bazaar and the now associated planets. Anaragi, the Gracious his life partner for over five hundred years stepped up to him. She was to him as lovely and pretty as at the time he saw her first. He had been standing at the balcony of his palace and watching the busy crowds below. She too looked down and after a few moments she said.”We are indeed part of this amazing Union, when I read the reports and documents that came from Sobody’s seat I did not believe half of it, now I am convinced that report is inadequately describing the reality.” “I had similar thoughts, my love.” She showed him her wrist PDD. It was a smaller one and in shape and design obviously made for females. “I was able to call Inguria, my sister and my mother without any delay as if they were only halfway across the asteroid instead of being over 75,000 light years distant.” “I think everyone is deeply impressed by this instantaneous communication. I visited the Assembly at Pluribus in Avatar presence. It was almost like being there for real, I even could feel the breeze of a soft wind.” “Will you call him?” “He is not there. Nobody knows exactly where he is, all they say he became a crewmember on a Union ship.” “Sounds like him, he always wanted to do that, but you have not answered my question. Will you call Sobody?” “Maybe in a year or so. I think it should be him calling us.” “You took me away from him. Well I must admit it was me who made the choice of course, but I am sure, despite his wisdom he blames you, but he is still your brother.” Sagodi was spared an answer as his personal aide and Chief Chamberlain came and bowed.”Merchant Lord, the Chief Negotiator of the Waran has transmitted the Waran declaration of war. The Waran is calling on Myon transponder.” The Waran were close allies of the Zarin and could rely on Zarin might to make their points. The Waran were also the Golden’s biggest competitors as they too were merchants. The animosities have boiled under the surface for decades His name was Ypehere Tosearc and a typical member of his species. Tall with wide-set eyes and grayish-green skin. Sagodi was exposed to Union GalNet only for a few days and he realized that he already found the grainy, flickering Myon transponder transmission hopelessly antiquated and primitive. Not to mention the long delays. The system told him that the delay time was only ten minutes, meaning the Waran had to be close already, as a Myon transmission from the closest Waran planet would have a delay time of almost six days and did not support image transmission at all. Ypehere looked down from the large screen.”Sagodi, we Waran had enough of your meddling in our business. You undermined our profits for the last time. We are on the way to rectify that once and for all.” “Why are you calling then?” “To give you a chance to surrender. Your asteroid base will serve us well and I guarantee your safety. You may leave with whatever you can pack in one of those Golden Spheres of yours. We know you don’t have enough to mount a serious defense, especially as we are arriving with fourteen Zorin family fleets. So consider the lives of your subjects and surrender.” Sagodi nodded slowly. “Indeed we do not have many Golden Spheres but as for your offer, I just learned a Terran phrase from our new friends. It is a quite colorful one, I say stick it up your behind and while you are performing this unsavory action I also suggest you turn around right now. I had about enough of you Warans.” After a delay of only five minutes, the Chief Negotiator puffed annoyed. “How dare you? For this, I will make sure they sell your family to the Furze. You, however, will suffer from my own hand! We meet soon face to face, we studied your defenses. You can not stop us.” The Waran disconnected and Sagodi said to the now dark screen. “No, perhaps not, but those Union Battleships that are in the system might just do that.” His Chamberlain approached him again.”Your Highness, a person named Admiral Stahl is calling. He appears to be a Union military man.” A new face appeared on the screen. “Greetings to you, Sagodi, the Generous. I am Admiral Richard Stahl, and I am here with the First Fleet...” There were no problems getting permission to land. Our little flotilla settled on a large flat. The ground appeared to be compacted volcanic cinder. It looked well maintained. There were many other spaceships that were in the process of freight transfer. There were bulk transporters taking on loose materials fed into their cargo holds by conveyor systems. Containers were loaded and unloaded. In the distance a truly alien city. The buildings were cone-shaped corkscrews that reached far into the gray sky. There was a shipyard to one side with Trontigmakader ships in various states of completion. While I could not call the scenery beyond our viewports as particular inviting, it was impressive. This city was huge and stretched as far as I could see. The Red Dragon hailed us all and said. “Well, here we are. What is our next move, Lormoog?” “If you want you can accompany me to Marguug, he is a Wutohf like me but maintains a permanent business here. It so happens he is also friends with the local Wisdom Keeper. I am sure a few bags of your Iridium coins will help in securing a Faith Token.” “How much Iridium are we talking about?” Crimson wanted to know. Lormoog made his waving gesture, that seemed to mean yes or a positive response.”I seen you pay for fuel and provisions with it, this is not an item with a fixed price tag, but I doubt it will cost you more than maybe fifty or a hundred of those bigger discs.” Swybin too gestured with his hands in a dismissive fashion. “No worries Lormoog this is quite acceptable. Our Oghr friend is just a tightwad.” “I might as well be,” Crimson growled.”So far this endeavor has only cost us.” It sounded as if Lormoog was amused as he said.”No sense of wasting good time then. I suggest you keep your parties small, I don’t want to overwhelm my friend. Captains and a mate?” Sandovahl chimed in.”Will we be here long enough for some dirt side fun? I hope there won’t be any rebels or Cleanser Beasts.” Swybin answered.”I like to be on our way as fast as possible. Lormoog how long would you say we will be here?” “I don’t think we be here more than a day. There are no rebels as far as I know, but there are Cleanser Beasts. That is what my friend sells after all. There aren’t any more spies among you planning to release them?” Ypehere sat reclining in a soft seat before a very large viewport that could be used as a view screen as well. Deep below his observation lounge in the command center of the Waran warship, a very strong Myon message was received and since he was the highest ranking Waran government representative, the call was transferred to him. “This is Admiral Stahl hailing the approaching hostile fleet of Waran and Zorin. I am representing the United Stars of the Galaxies. Be informed that the Golden are Union members and any act of aggression will be considered an act of war...” Ypehere interrupted the transmission. “Oh be silent. Do you think this trickery will save you? Prepare to learn what it means to stand against Waran and our allies. I teach you the meaning of fear, Golden lackey.” “Alright, teach us.” Moments later, the Waran Negotiator was reminded that his species reacted with uncontrolled bowel movement when confronted with something very scary. Out of nothing something so big materialized, it could not be real and yet the sensor operators of his fleet confirmed its existence. Along with this tremendous disc-shaped ship, wedge-shaped giants dwarfing the largest units of his fleet arrived dropping into real space. A Zorin ship opened fire and was an eyeblink later consumed by a sunlike explosion. He was no longer reclining but stood there wishing he was somewhere else as he witnessed his fleet being reduced to scrap by fast fighter craft. It almost looked as if they were playing with the Zorin fighters. “Quick hail that Admiral. We must negotiate!” “We were able to raise Sagodi, the Golden.” Yphere blurted out as soon as the connection was made. “Mighty Sagodi, wise trader and merchant. Please recall your admiral and these gigantic nightmares. We are willing to negotiate.” “Ah Yphere, looking at the state of your garments it looks like the story about Waran reaction to fear is true. Wasn’t it you who wanted to sell my family to slavers? I would have shown mercy and discuss some kind of deal. This is what we Golden do, but you threatened my family and that I will never forgive and there is no room for negotiation. Your government will receive a message of ours, your...” Sagodi could not finish his answer as a Gigaload vaporized the ship, Ypehere was in. This was truly an alien city. The place was not designed and built by humanoids. The streets were narrow half-pipe shaped trenches. Flimsy ladder like contraptions leading to oval holes with semi-transparent membranes, some of them at great heights. That Trokhit also was the core planet of a spacefaring society with connections and relationships to other cultures was also apparent, as native buildings were adapted to other beings needs. Our new guide had led us to a larger organic looking warehouse where hundreds of sturdy cages and tanks held bizarre looking life forms including a large number of vicious looking Cleanser beasts. Loormog’s friend, Marguug was a Wutohf by the looks of it, but this time I had no problems keeping the alien individuals apart. Marguug was much shorter than Loormog, had the distinct look of being older and on top of it, Marguug was fat. That he was a friend or maybe even a family member of Loormog was also apparent by the warm welcome we all received after Loormog introduced us. I had taken Narth along and of course was wearing the suit, while Har-Hi held the Conn. I wasn’t a fan of life form dealers or societies that altered life forms for special purposes. The Cleanser Beasts were clearly designed to kill and maim, but I had to admit I could not really find much wrong with those two Wutohf. Loormog was clearly out to make a profit with his involvement. He was an opportunist if I ever saw one, but that was not necessarily a bad thing. His friend actually closed his business, had us sit down after employees or servants of his carried in enough seats, boxes, and chairs. He also insisted of serving refreshments and chased his people to a nearby tavern to bring drinks that were acceptable to us. I simply asked for cold water without the intent to really consume it. Loormog then came to the point of our visit and Marguug made the same approving wave before his chisel shaped head.”That is an easy request my friends, Kilkam, the Wisdom Hall keeper is indeed a good friend of mine, I call him right now.” True to his word it did take less than an hour when a broadly shouldered humanoid entered the room. He had white skin, much like a Kermac but that where the similarities ended. He was taller than me, his face was almost human. He wore a black robe and a white sleeveless mantle with an attached hood that he wore lowered around his shoulders. Marguug introduced us and said. “These travelers came all the way from the other side of the star spiral searching for the Sealed Library. My friend Loormog thinks you might be able to provide them with a Token of Faith so they can enter the Great Hall and ask the Oldest about its location.” Kilkam looked at each of us and then nodded in a grave fashion. “Indeed I can do that and I think I know what you are truly after. It is the cache of the Seenians is it not?” While I was surprised that he knew that term, the Red Dragon asked. “Is this yet another term for the Seekers of the inheritance?” “No, it is the correct term, Traveler. The ones that left behind a large cache of their technology after they had defeated themselves called themselves Seenians. Their alliance with other sentients was called the Celtest Alliance.” While we knew that already it was obviously news for Swybar and the others. Swybar could no longer sit down. “You know all this, would you not know the location of this depot?” “No I do not, the only one that might now is the Anagog.” The broadly shouldered priest gathered his loosely draped robe and mantle in a sweeping gesture and sat down in an empty chair. “There are many who have and are seeking the Inheritance. It is a persistent myth that is being told on many planets and for millennia all across this space, it appears it is even told on your side of the spiral.” He thanked one of Marguug’s helpers as he was presented with a steaming beverage. The Wisdom Keeper knew the helper as it was evident and he knew what he liked to drink. After a sip and a satisfied nod, the Keeper continued. “You are not the first ones going on this quest. My people, the Qunter were among the first Seekers of the Inheritance. Our story of Origin begins with the end of the Seenians, as we emerged from a group that survived that conflict. While this happened a very long time ago, my people believed to be the ones entitled to that inheritance. It consumed them and I am among the last of my kind. The quest is dangerous, and the closer you get you will find that others going to be on your trail trying to prevent you from succeeding in order to gain it for themselves.” The Dragon sighed.”I am getting wise to that. I trusted too many with a secret I believed was mine alone. I did not know so many know about it. My people found such a depot and guard it like nothing else. I have a few samples of Celt ... I mean Seenian technology in my possession and one of these things told me about this other place.” “There are still a few bases and depots that survived the destruction of the Seenian empire, but what you are seeking is much more. It is a cache of virtual all Seenian technology and artificial servants that will make it useable to whoever finds it.” The priest looked again at each of us and his gaze lingered on the disguised Narth and then on me. “I will give you that token and more but I have a prize.” The Dragon revealed several bags of Iridium coins.”Name it, and I will pay.” “My prize is not a physical one. I believe you might be ones who will succeed and find the depot. I know much about it, while I no longer have people that could become the inheritors. I want to see it and be there when you find it. For I also have the key that will unseal the library.” “This is an easy price to pay. My ship is big and I will accommodate you in finest living quarters.” The Dragon replied. “This is a welcome offer Thauran, but I want to travel with her!” He pointed at me. He clearly surprised me with his request and I said.”My ship is old and not very comfortable.” I certainly wasn’t prepared to take on a guest and revealing our true nature.” “My price is set. I travel with her, lead you to the map in the Main Hall, reveal the location of the library and provide you with the key to open it, or I return to my Hall of Wisdom now.” The dragon was a little angry.”Why her?” “When we reach the Main Hall you will understand my reason.” The Dragon glared at me.”I guess you have to accommodate the man, without him the quest ends here.” Chapter 14 » Category:Stories